Case:Spot
Spot is a 16 year old male, or at least he adopted me 16 years ago when he was young and malnourished. I never told him he got neutered which is where the Man Kitty part comes in. Spot was diagnosed on Valentine's Day 2007 after an entire lifetime of Iams dry cat food, which I thought was the best thing ever. Aside from chronic ear polyps and the occasional ear infection, he's always been healthy. My vet was overjoyed to find out I was not going to PTS and promptly put him on 3u twice daily of PZI VET and M/D dry. (!) She previously disagreed with home testing but now she's happy that I do it. I have since gotten him on Fancy Feast *only* and weaned him and our newly adopted civvie off dry food completely. Don't be put off by hometesting.. it saved Spot's life! PZI VET U40 2.27.07 5:45am no test (woke up late) 3oz FF 6:00am 3.0u 9:00am +3 109 10:00am +4 60 11:00am +5 60 12:00pm +6 73 (we wrassled a bit) 1:00pm +7 22 (!!!!) immediate re-test: 63 gave him 1/2 can FF just in case 2:00pm +8 79 3:00pm +9 108 4:00pm +10 112 5:00pm +11 off to the vet for ps test 6:00pm +12 vet test 135 (145 my meter) recommends reduced dose to 2u bid vet is happy about the hometesting and kept my numbers for Spot's file, very impressed with his progress - she's a great vet! 6:30pm +12.5 160 1u 3oz FF (you see how well I follow instruction) 2.28.07 5:45am +11 108 no shot! 3oz FF left a happy, purring cat and went to work 2:30pm +19.5 daughter fed him 1/2 can Friskies - small miscommunication here 6:00pm +23 208 :( 2u fed 3oz FF 11:00pm +5 60 3.1.07 5:45am +11.75 164 6:00am +12 1.5u fed 3oz FF 5:45pm +11.75 180 *sigh* fed 3oz FF 6:00pm +12 1.5u 3.2.07 5:45am +11:45 153 6:00am +12 1.5u fed 3oz FF 5:45pm +11:45 88 woohoo! no shot 6:00pm +12:00 fed 3oz FF 3.3.07 9:00am forgot alarm, woke up late - missed 6am everything 9:00am +27 62 Holy cats pajamas.. 3oz FF no shot 1:00pm +31 57 "Spot"-check - 3oz FF he seems hungry, only nibbled though 6:00pm +36 73 no shot!!! 3oz FF 3.4.07 6:00am +48 71 no shot since Friday am! 3oz FF 6:00pm +60 130 uhoh 3oz FF no shot 10:00pm +64 141 :/ 12:00am +66 fed couple tbsp FF, went to bed 3.5.07 6:00am +72 94 YAY! 3oz FF no shot 2:30pm +80 1.5oz FF 6:00pm +84 120 hmmm is he sick? no shot.. 3oz FF 11:00pm +89 1.5oz FF 3.6.07 6:00am +96 134 I wonder.. no shot though and 3oz FF 3:00pm +105 1.5oz FF 6:00pm +108 161 .5u PZI 3oz FF 11:00pm +5 1.5oz FF 3.7.07 6:00am +12 109 no shot, 3oz FF 2:30pm +20 1.5oz FF 6:00pm +24 1st test 105 new ascensia - 2nd test 119 kroger monitor - no shot 3oz FF - found problem - ear infection, administered drops (he suffers from chronic ear infections and polyps) 11:00pm +29 1.5oz FF 3.8.07 6:00AM +36 72 ascensia meter - no shot - drops must've done something, 3oz FF 2:00am 1.5oz FF 6:00pm +48 99 no shot 3oz FF 11:00pm 1.5oz FF 3.9.07 +60 98 no shot 3oz FF Category:Regulated cases Category:Male cases Category:Feline cases Category:PZI Vet cases Category:low-carb cases Category:Neuropathy cases Category:Other infection cases Category:Tight Regulation cases